


雪天使 冰宇 一发完结

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	雪天使 冰宇 一发完结

今年的冬天比往年来的都迟。

当第一片雪花从天空徐徐飘落的时候，12月都快要结束了。连同整个2018年，也这么悄然无息的，走进了尾声。

让人有点措手不及。

“欸，大爷。你看下雪了。”

高瀚宇和季肖冰肩并着肩的走在大街上。

即使已经过了圣诞节，今晚也将迎来2019年的元旦，但整个商店街还是洋溢着圣诞节的气氛。红绿相间的装饰，配上点点雪花，把街道点缀得有点不像是北京的大街，反倒有点欧洲童话小镇的味道。

“喏，雪花。”

高瀚宇摊开了手掌，把刚接到的雪花举到了季肖冰面前。

原本晶莹剔透的雪花，在接触到高瀚宇的手心后，直接被他有点偏高的体温溶化成了一滴水珠。

就像是天使跌落凡间的泪珠。

“都化了，哪来的雪花？” 好笑的把高瀚宇高举着的手拉下，季肖冰打趣的道：“你不是想吃火锅吗？再不快点，店都关门了。你就买不到食材了。”

“那我们跑着过去吧！” 

说干就干的行动派高瀚宇立马就往前跑开了。

而被他抛在身后的季肖冰，看着前面搓着手，还止不住的往手心哈气的人，有些疑惑的问道：“瀚宇，你的手套呢？”

不是已经提醒过他，今天会降温，让他出来的时候注意保暖吗？

“我忘记了。”

这熊孩子，还真是忘了啊。

快步追上前面已经跑开两三步的人，季肖冰抓过高瀚宇的右手，然后把自己的手套给他套上了。

“大爷，不用了。你还是自己戴着吧。”

明明大爷比他还怕冷的啊。

“你给我好好戴着，不准脱。”制止了高瀚宇想把手套还给他的举动，季肖冰牵起了他的左手，然后连同自己的右手，一起塞进了羽绒服的口袋里。“你看，这样不就好了吗？”

被季肖冰这一通操作搞得有点害羞的高瀚宇假意的挣扎了一下，之后也就任由他牵着自己的手往前走。

还好今天有戴帽子和口罩，不然又要被他笑话怎么那么容易就脸红了呢。

口袋里相握的手十指紧扣。

从掌心传递来的温度，温暖了他整个冬天。

 

“累死我了。”高瀚宇毫无形象的瘫坐在沙发上刷手机。“大爷你说北京怎么可以这么多人呢？”

“快来帮忙准备东西，不然没晚饭吃。”

踹了他一脚，季肖冰把刚刚从一群如狼似虎的大爷大妈手上抢过来的食材分门别类的放进冰箱里。

还好他们去得及时，不然他跟高瀚宇今晚只能就着火锅底料喝西北风了。

“马上来了。”

把窥屏窥到一半的手机随手一搁。高瀚宇立马屁颠屁颠的跑向了厨房里的爱人，把还在冰箱前忙碌的他抱个满怀。

“大爷，守护心们都说我那套墨绿色的西装帅呆了。”把下巴搁在季肖冰肩膀上，他嘟嘟囔囔的道：“还是你有眼光。”

想起了丝路盛典前紧张到语无伦次的自家爱人，他低下头浅浅的笑了。而这一闪即逝的笑容，惊艳了正抱着他的高瀚宇，直接让人看呆了。

季肖冰还记得那一天的吉林，天气比现在的北京还冷。

终于赶拍完今天的戏份，才回到酒店休息，他就收到了高瀚宇发来的微信。

满屏的硬照让他疑惑的皱起了眉头。

这熊孩子，今天出的又是哪一招啊？

点开了对话框，还没来得及输入文字，他又收到了高瀚宇发来的视频通话请求。

“大爷，我发给你的照片都看了吗？”

刚接通，高瀚宇那张让他思念不已的脸就出现在了屏幕上。

他一定是中了名为高瀚宇的蛊，才会每天看着他，却怎么看也看不够。

“看了。”他窝在窗沿找了个舒服的姿势。“怎么了？”

“你帮我看看到底哪一套好看啊？我试了好几套，都没办法下定决心。”电话里的人咋咋呼呼的喊着。“工作室的人都说好看，可是我就是觉得还差了点什么。”

“的确是差点什么。”

“欸？！那怎么办才好啊？典礼快开始了，我没时间了啊！”

他悄悄的勾起了嘴角。

“你最近不是定做了套墨绿绒的西装吗？就那套吧。一定很称你。”

“真的吗？那我去换咯！大爷拜拜。”

“嗯，拜拜。”

放下了电话，季肖冰看向了上海的方向，回味着刚刚生动活泼的高瀚宇。

只是他没想到这一幕会被刚好路过的助理拍了下来。

看着在微博上呼叫狗子军团的人，季肖冰随即的也打开了自己的微博，把助理刚拍好的照片配上了文字和表情符号后就点击发送。

他是高瀚宇的守护心，季肖冰。

所以别害怕，他会一直都在的。

结束了回想，他拍了拍身后的人的头。

“别撒娇了，快去把菜洗一洗。”

“遵命。”

 

一顿火锅虽然只有他们两个人，也算吃得热热闹闹的。

好不容易在高瀚宇的协（捣）助（乱）下把碗筷洗好，收拾了善后。他们就窝在沙发上一起看着电视上播放的跨年晚会。

毕竟谁都没精力在现在出去人挤人的。

“大爷，你在看什么啊？”

看了一段时间，高瀚宇站起来伸了个懒腰，打算去厨房里拿些饮料，才发现不知道从什么时候开始，季肖冰的注意力早已经不在电视上。

他自己一个人拿着个平板在那里不知道捣鼓些什么。

“喜欢你时风好甜？” 看清了屏幕上播放的画面，高瀚宇有些惊讶。“大爷你不会现在才看吧？”

“你猜。”

当然不可能才看，他都已经三刷了。

“那身为专业的演员，大爷对我的表现有什么评价吗？”

把原本起身的目的抛到了脑后，高瀚宇扑到了季肖冰身边，一脸期待的等着人给他评语。

如果他有尾巴，现在估计已经欢快的摇上了。

“我觉得嘛。”看着他一脸期待，季肖冰突然想逗逗他。“吻戏不怎么样。”

“讨厌！”

发现季肖冰是在逗他玩，高瀚宇一拳捶上了他胸口，就打算起身继续去拿饮料了。

只是他还没爬起来，上半身才刚刚抬起，就被对方拽着胳膊。然后一阵天旋地转的，人就被压倒在了沙发上。

“想学吗？” 轻啄了高瀚宇饱满的唇，季肖冰挑着好看的眉道：“我教你啊。”

说完，也不等人回答，就直接附上了他的唇，吸吮啃咬着，舌尖顺着他因为惊讶而微启的唇划入，舔过他有些敏感的上颚，让身下的人因为快感而微微颤抖着。最后勾起了已经蠢蠢欲动的舌，互相纠缠着。

一吻完毕，季肖冰抱着还在平复呼吸的人，一下下的啄吻着他潮红的眼睑。

“怎么样？学会了吗？”有些好笑的看着高瀚宇泛红的耳尖。“还有，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛，谁会像你眼睛睁那么大的。”

“大爷经验那么丰富，是跟很多人练过吗？”

有点不爽的翻身跨坐在季肖冰身上，高瀚宇眯着眼睛瞪着季肖冰，双手也顺着衣服下摆溜了进去，把有些微凉的手贴在了他温热的肚皮上。

“嘶，好冰啊！”知道自己的男朋友在吃醋了，季肖冰安抚性质的揽上了高瀚宇后颈。

“我嘛，其实算是理论派的。”

双手用力的把人拉进怀里。

“但是我不介意和你一起实践所有的理论。”

一室旖旎，不论是季肖冰还是高瀚宇，谁都没有心思再去管电视上播放的节目了。

 

当第二天清晨的晨光顺着没拉严的窗帘悄悄的遛进卧室的时候，季肖冰翻了个身，打算把人形抱枕抱进怀里再和和美美的睡上一觉，却没想到会扑了个空。

有些不满的揉着眼睛，打着哈欠的从床上坐起，他一张开眼就看到了全副武装靠在窗边看雪景的高瀚宇。

透着晨光的缝隙，就是他为了看雪景而拉开的。

“大爷，你醒啦！”听到季肖冰起床的声音，高瀚宇回身给了他一个大大的笑容。

金黄色的暖阳在他身后形成了一个光圈，耀眼得让他张不开眼睛。

这个人是他的，真好。

“大爷外面积雪了，你快起床准备下。”发现季肖冰还是呆愣的看着自己，高瀚宇以为他还没睡醒，马上三步并做两步的蹦到床边打算拉他起来。

“我们去玩雪吧！”

虽然已经在北京打拚了接近十年，说话也一口子的东北大渣子味。但身为南方人的骄傲，还是让高瀚宇不论在什么时候看到雪，都会兴奋得像是脱了缰的哈士奇一样。

“大爷你看。”一脚踩进积雪，发现脚脖子都没了，他回头像是献宝的对季肖冰喊道：“积雪有那~~~么深啊！”

“你小心点，别着凉了。”

晃悠悠慢吞吞的跟在了高瀚宇身后，季肖冰一副带孙子出来溜达的大老爷模样。

“我知道啦！大爷你快点。”

也不管后面的人说了什么，他一个飞身扑向了积雪，然后兴奋的挥舞着手脚。

等到他终于心满意足的爬起来，雪地上已然形成了一个专属于高瀚宇的雪天使。

“大爷，我忘记跟你说了。”等到季肖冰晃到了他身边，他才抬起头对着他说：“元旦快乐！”

他们并着肩看着一片雪白的大地。

“今年也请你多多指教了。”

余生，也请你多多指教了。

END


End file.
